


Not Quite Right

by DivergentMage



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Also any ship if you squint hard enough, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, I think you already know what this is about, I wrote this in thirty minutes no editing, Mmmm, Obligatory Amnesia Fic, Or angst however you like to interpret it, Or do I'm not the boss of you, Post-Rogue, Someone is definitely going to pry with a microscope, Spoilers for book five, plz don't judge, quite a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Otto wakes up, but not quite the same.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Shelby Trinity, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Not Quite Right

Wing leaned his head against the wall wearily. It had been weeks now since the animus incident, and Otto still showed no signs of waking up. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, everything had seemed normal but he still wasn't waking up. The doctors had told him that reading to Otto might help, and although he couldn’t just wait, Wing was beginning to lose hope. He picked up the book and started to read out loud again. 

“All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must appear inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away…” He trailed off as a flicker of movement caught his eye. He froze as Otto began to open his eyes blearily. He pushed himself up and looked around in confusion. “Where am I?”

“Otto! You're awake!” Wing said, wrapping his arms around him. Otto pushed him off and a hurt expression crossed Wing’s face. 

“Who are you? And who's Otto?”

* * *

“So he really can't remember anything?” Shelby asked with genuine concern.

“I’m afraid not,” Nero said. “We have asked him a variety of questions and he can't answer any of them. I am truly sorry, but the Otto that you knew must have died with Overlord.”

Laura fell to her knees and started crying. “I'm the one that did it! It's all my fault!”

“Hey.” Shelby crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder. “It's going to be okay. This is what he would've wanted. 

Laura turned her head sharply towards the blonde. “What does it matter? Otto is gone! And I-”

“No,” Wing said quietly from the corner. “Overlord did it. And we are going to make him pay.”

* * *

“One black coffee!” Jack said as he handed the drink to the tall Asian man. He ran his hands through his snow-white hair. “This might sound weird, but do I know you? You look sort of familiar.”

“I’m afraid not,” Wing said with a bittersweet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO! Did you enjoy? Did I make you cry? Mr Walden could've totally ended it like this but HE DIDN’T CAUSE HE’S A COWARD! If we are still gonna follow canon seeing Zero would've been even more painful. :)) oh and the book quote is from Sun Tzu’s Art of War and I don't own that either.


End file.
